


I'll Take It By Your Side

by queeniegalore



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you don’t shut the fuck up you’ll wake Walt, and then we’ll have to stop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take It By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Without You I'm Nothing by Placebo, for some stupid reason. I am really bad at thinking of titles okay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor have any connection with the real people these characters are based on. This is pure non profit fiction.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up you’ll wake Walt, and then we’ll have to stop.”

Ray groaned softly and dropped his head back against Brad’s shoulder. “Oh my god, screw Walt. Let him listen, just, _please_ -”

Brad put his lips to Ray’s ear, licking around the shell and sucking on the earlobe. They were kneeling on Brad’s bed, Ray straddling Brad’s lap, knees spread wide and back against his chest. Brad had one arm braced over Ray’s waist, gripping his hip, holding him so hard he couldn’t even think of getting away. Like he’d fucking want to.

“Ray,” Brad murmured, biting his earlobe to get his attention, “I am not fucking you if Walt can hear us, so you can either be quiet or get dressed and go sleep on the couch. Understand?”

In Ray’s opinion, that wasn’t even a choice.

He pushed back against Brad and nodded, biting his lip to show he was so very, very repentant. Brad didn’t seem convinced, so Ray twisted his head up and kissed his jaw, biting at his chin. “I’ll be good,” he promised, “I swear to God. Just don’t _stop_.”

Brad smiled, and brought his free hand up to Ray’s mouth, rubbing his fingers over his lips. “Suck,” he said, “Get ‘em nice and wet for me.”

Ray choked back a whimper and opened his mouth, sucking hard on Brad’s fingers licking at them until Brad’s breath started coming harsh gasps. “Oh, you little whore,” he whispered, slowly pumping his fingers in and out, “Fuck yeah, you’re gonna be so good for me, aren’t you?”

Ray’s eyes slipped shut, Brad’s words sending shivers right through his body. He writhed back against him, rubbing up on the hard cock pressing against his ass, and tried to express his total and utter willingness to do whatever the fuck Brad wanted if he would only _fuck_ him already.

And yeah, Brad got the hint. “You ready, baby?” he asked, slipping his fingers from Ray’s mouth. Ray just looked at him, not willing to push his luck on the cone-of-silence thing. He watched as Brad spat on his own fingers, watched Brad’s eyes as he brought those fingers down behind Ray, sliding them down Ray’s ass until –

“Oh, _Jesus_ , Brad,” Ray gasped, couldn’t help it, as Brad pushed inside him. There wasn’t enough slick, and it _burned_ , but they both knew that Ray loved it like that, needed something to hurt, just a little, for him to be able to get off.

“Shhh,” Brad warned, adding another finger, “Come on, Ray, think of little innocent Walt sound asleep in his bed, completely oblivious while I-” he twisted his hand, changing the angle and Ray bit his lip nearly hard enough to bleed trying to keep his moan in, “Fuck your sweet little ass on my fingers.”

Ray laughed softly, trying to push back on Brad, trying to get more of him in. “Was that supposed to turn me on? Because it kind of did.”

“Mmm, something for another day,” Brad promised, and pulled his fingers out, spitting on them again. “But right now you gotta keep quiet, baby.”

“Trying,” Ray gasped, and Brad’s fingers were back, steadily fucking him open, rubbing up inside him until he was seeing spots. He grabbed his own leaking cock, spreading the precome over it and only getting in a few strokes before Brad made a displeased sound and knocked his hand away.

“Oh, no,” he said, “When you come tonight it’s gonna be on my cock and nothing else. Think you can do that for me?"

“So fuck me already,” Ray moaned, clutching at Brad’s arm, scrabbling at the blankets, anything to distract himself from how bad he wanted it. “Please, Brad.”

Brad kissed down his neck and over his shoulder, biting down hard as he pulled his fingers out again “As much as I like the sound of you begging,” he murmured, “It’s seriously time for you to shut the fuck up.”

He finally – _finally_ – took his cock in his hand then, pressing it against Ray’s ass with nothing but his precome and the spit from his fingers as lube. Ray held his breath, eyes squeezed shut, as he was slowly split open, trying so hard to not make a sound that he was nearly passing out.

“Breathe, Ray,” Brad said, and his voice was raw, strained, like he was having to work pretty damn hard to stay quiet himself. He pumped his hips up, pushing further in, and Ray exhaled on a sharp gasp as Brad’s cock brushed against his prostate.

“Hurts,” he said so softly it was more of a puff of air then a real word. And it did, it was too much, too big, too dry, and it was so good that he could hardly _take_ it.

“Yeah,” Brad said, pumping up again, starting to find a rhythm, “You’re so goddamn tight, Ray.” He was bouncing Ray slightly, gripping his hips and moving him up and down on his cock. Ray felt himself go completely boneless, completely used, like his participation was optional.

And he was starting to break the silence rule.

“Harder, Brad, harder please, I need it so bad, need you to fuck me hard, make it – oh, god, make it hurt, please, _please_ …”

Brad growled, low and dangerous, and then he had a hand clamped over Ray’s mouth, gripping his face tight.

“Baby, tomorrow I’m gonna let you scream,” he whispered, right into Ray’s ear, “Tomorrow I’m gonna let you moan like the fucking dirty whore you are, I’m gonna let you talk filth til it gets us both off. Tomorrow I’m not gonna fuck you _unless_ you’re making noise, begging for it, begging for my cock. But right now if you don’t shut the fuck up I’m gonna pull out and jerk off on you, and then I’m gonna leave you here like that without letting you come.”

Ray whimpered softly into Brad’s hand and just let himself go, losing himself in the feeling of Brad inside him, surrounding him, controlling every aspect of what was happening to his body. He loved it, loved feeling helpless for Brad, loved letting Brad make the rules and just take what he wanted.

“Good boy,” Brad said approvingly, stroking his thumb over Ray’s cheek. He slipped his index finger into Ray’s mouth for him to suck, still keeping that tight grip on his face, and started fucking him in earnest now, trusting Ray to keep quiet as he pounded up into him, that edge of pain flaring up and pushing Ray closer. “Can you stay quiet while you come?”

Ray nodded frantically, sucking hard on Brad’s finger. He needed it so bad he was willing to agree to anything. His cock was dripping steadily onto the bed, ready to blow if Brad even looked at it right, and then, _oh thank god_ , then Brad was gripping it, squeezing it once, twice, and Ray was completely gone.

Brad pulled his head back against his shoulder, leaning in and biting at his neck, marking him as Ray came for him, just a little too hard, making the hurt stand out in his orgasm. Ray was almost crying with how bad he needed to scream, but he held it in, just, and it made it that much more intense as his come exploded all over his own stomach, all over Brad’s hand.

“Oh my god,” Brad gasped, shoving Ray hard down onto his cock and keeping him there, “Oh god, Ray, so _sweet_ …” And he was following Ray over the edge, burying his face in Ray’s neck as he came, pulse after pulse spurting into Ray’s ass until Ray could feel it leaking out of him.

He stayed where he was, panting, waiting for Brad to calm down enough to move. His whole body was sore, and he couldn’t get quite enough air with Brad’s hand still covering his mouth, but he felt fucking perfect.

“Fuck,” Brad finally sighed, and slowly pulled out, laying Ray down on the bed and following him, not even bothering with the fucking mess covering the both of them. “ _Fuck_ , Ray.”

“I know, right?” Ray grinned, stretching, easing the muscles in his arms and thighs. “Jesus, Iceman, that was awesome.”

Brad rolled his eyes. “I will put up with a lot of your kinky shit, Ray, but can you please not call me Iceman in bed?”

“Pff, you love it.” Ray used the comforter to wipe them both off then kicked it down to the end of the bed, snuggling up under the sheet. “You think we woke up Walt?”

Brad pulled him in, and Ray would totally object to being the little spoon at a later date. It was totally on his to-do list. For now he just relaxed into it as Brad reached over and flicked off the bedside lamp. “I hope not.”

“Fuck that, I hope we _did_. The horny little shit was probably lying there getting himself the fuck off listening.” Ray was actually kind of intrigued by that idea. “You think?”

“Yeah, maybe in your degenerate little fantasies, Ray,” Brad said sleepily, and kissed the back of his neck. “Time to go to sleep now.”

“But Brad, think of the possibilities-” Ray started, but there was Brad’s hand again, gentle this time, covering his mouth.

“Quiet. Sleep. We’ll talk more about defiling your little whiskey tango boyfriend in the morning.”


End file.
